kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2016 January 19th/Content
}|Content|19th January}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Summary * Second remodel for .Related tweet'' :* Convertible remodel between Kai Ni (balanced type) and Kai Ni B (AA-Focus type) :* Kai Ni at 75, Kai Ni B at 88 :* No Blueprint required. Does not require development materials to convert. :* She can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft in both Kai Ni and Kai Ni B forms :* She can equip Fleet Command Facility in her Kai Ni form but not in her Kai Ni B form. :* She can equip large radars (like Type 32 Surface Radar or FuMO25 Radar) and triggers a special AACI type in her Kai Ni B form. * Removal of New Year: :* Seasonal graphics :* Voice lines :* Quests :* Counter bar limited-time seasonal items. * Removal of remaining Decoration Materials. * Furniture update :* New seasonal furniture, and new furniture that require lots of coins :* Removal of New Year Furniture from furniture shop[1] [2] :* The two hot spring furniture get a minor update :* Counter bar functionality returns to normal :* Starting from this update, some furniture that require lots of furniture coins to purchase allow the optional use of a Furniture Fairy to lower the amount of furniture coins used. Refer to this page for more information. * Increased maximum expandable slot size by 10 kanmusu and 40 equipment to maximum 280 kanmusu and 1220 equipment. * UI Update :* You can now choose to open all, half, or 10 of the furniture boxes. Refer to this page for more information. * Isuzu Kai Ni's AACI capability improved :* Increased effect for the original Isuzu AACI (AACI Type 14 now has an effect of +4 instead of +3), and she can also use Kasumi's AACI setup to activate AACI (With HA gun + machine gun, it can activate AACI type 15 to give an effect of +3). Kasumi kai 2 Seasonal stuff :See main page: Seasonal/Setsubun_2016 * New seasonal CG for and . * New seasonal voice lines for approximately 90 ships (including old seasonal voice lines). New Year wallpaper.png Mutsukis desk.png|New! Futon and pillow.png Adult's setsubun set.png Mutsukis window.png|New! Mt.Fuji tile painting.png Aircraft carrier stained glass.png|New! Aviation battleship stained glass.png|New! Setsubun Mamemaki set.png * New furniture: :* New! Mutsuki's desk :* New! Mutsuki's window :* Setsubun bean throwing set :* Grown-up's setsubun set :* New! CV stained glass :* New! BBV stained glass Kasumi kai 2 quests :See main page: Quests Kai Ni as flagship, 3 DD and up to 2 additional ships to World 3-1 and score a victory at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |text = 1 }} |Note = Requires: any daily quest(?) Unlocks: B59 }} Kai Ni as flagship, 2 DD and up to 3 additional ships to World 2-5 and score an S rank victory at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |text = 1 }} |Note = Requires: B58 and more(?) }} }} Related tweets Category:Game Updates